Change of Heart
by Yukimi Yuki Takiro
Summary: Syaoran comes back and just as they are celebrating, Sakura is kidnapped. Eriol, Syaoran, Yue and Kero follow this man into the future where they find out about what happens between Sakura and Syaoran.
1. Syaoran's Return

_**Change of Heart**_

_**By: Yukimi Takiro**_

* * *

**Prologue: Syaoran's Return**

A well built and handsome man with messy chestnut brown locks of hair and kind, soft amber brown colored eyes walked out of the airport, into the light. He covered his eyes from the bright sun and smiled. He was finally back and only one person remained on his mind, Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran Li was now 15 years of age and he had grown out of his shy, 10 year old self years ago. He was worried that Sakura might hate him for not speaking to her while he was in Hong Kong or how she would react when he saw her. Maybe she was still herself and maybe not. It has been over 3 years since he had last seen her. He picked up his bag and walks away.

Sakura Kinomoto closed the door and walked off to Tomoyo's. She had grown her hair ever since 2 years ago and now it was to the point where he hair hung down to the length of her elbows. Her hair was a beautiful brown and her eyes sparkled like emeralds. 

After a while she finally made it to Tomoyo's place. She was greeted by Tomoyo's cheerful mother, Sonomi. Sonomi gazed at Sakura with stars in her eyes.

"OH! Sakura you look more and more like your mother every day!" she squealed. Sakura smiled.

" That is what otu-san tells me," replied Sakura. Sonomi's face changes at this and her eyes starts to twitch at the thought. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo came down to greet Sakura. Tomoyo was still the same, strange Tomoyo. She grabbed Sakura's hand. "I have a surprise for you. Come to me room."

Tomoyo leads Sakura, or drags her, all the way to her room. She opens the door and lets Sakura through. Sakura gasps, putting her hand up to her mouth as tears threatened to fall. The man looks up and stands. He smiles as he finally realizes who Sakura is.

"It has been a while, Sakura," he says.

* * *

**To be continued...........**

* * *

_The next time on Change of Heart..._

_ Syaoran has come back and Sakura is thrilled and pleased. At this occasion, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo go out. While out celebrating, Sakura is kidnapped! Syaoran, Eriol, Yue and Kero follow the man into the future._

**BACK**


	2. The Future

_Change of Heart_

**Yukimi: Thank you for waiting for the first chapter of this fanfic. I'm sorry for it taking so long to post but I guess I ran out of inspiration. I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Ja ne!**

**[]- comes up whenever me (Yukimi Takiro) makes a comment or something, or another character in the story makes a comment**

**Japanese words**

**Hai- yes, okay, alright, sure...**

**Iie- no**

**Kawaii- Cute...**

**matte- wait...**

**Nani- what...**

**Oniichan- older brother...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Future

"Is that really you... Syaoran?" asked Sakura. Syaoran smiled, standing up.

"The last I looked I was Syaoran Li," he teased. Sakura smiled and ran into Syaoran's arms. Tomoyo whipped out her video camera and taped the scene between Sakura and Syaoran. In a few minutes time, Sakura and Syaoran noticed Tomoyo as she taped them. They both sweat dropped.

"T-Tomoyo," said Sakura. 

"Ohohohoho. I'll call this Sakura and Syaoran Together Again!" 

"You haven't changed, except that your hair is longer and your even more beautiful than last time I saw you," said Syaoran. Sakura blushed at the comment. 

"You changed too kid." Kero popped his head out from Sakura's bag and his eyes sparkled at the sight of a cake on the table in Tomoyo's room.

"Kero!" gasped Sakura. "I told you to stay home."

"When you go over to Tomoyo's I have to come! She has a lot of sweets!!!" Sakura sighed.

"You haven't changed either, stupid stuffed animal," said Syaoran. 

"Nani?!"

"Kero, here is your slice of cake and tea," said Tomoyo. Kero's face suddenly lighted up and he flew over to his slice of cake. Tomoyo smiled.

" How about we have a celebration," suggested Tomoyo.

"A celebration for Syaoran coming back?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo nodded.

"Let's see, we'll have to invite all our friends at school including Hiiragizawa and some other people..."

"What about Yukito and oniichan?" suggested Sakura.

"Your brother hates me Sakura," Syaoran pointed out.

" What do you mean? Why would he hate you?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo smiled.

"Maybe it was that first impression, when Li first came to Tomeda," said Tomoyo. Sakura sighed.

"Oniichan is overly protective and he likes teasing me," said Sakura. 

"Maybe because he loves you Sakura," said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled. Suddenly the looked down at the table. Kero looked back up at the three teenagers and smiled, his stomach the size of a baseball.

"Kero!!!!"

* * *

There was a celebration at Tomoyo's house that night and all of the people came that were invited. Even Toya Kinomoto came, despite his hate for Syaoran, which was very clear to everyone around him. Sakura watched as Syaoran walked out of the living room and out into the yard. She walked out, following him.

"Syaoran?" He turned.

"Sakura?"

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem a bit sad."

He shook his head and stared up at the sky full of stars.

" I... I..."

"What is it?" she asked in concern. He clutched his hand into a fist tightly at his side.

"I... Sakura..." He looked into her eyes, full of concern and confusion.

"Syaoran?" He looked away from her emerald green colored eyes at the sky once more.

"I...can't..." Sakura was about to touch him when she suddenly looked around at their surroundings. She heard nothing and she couldn't see through the pitch darkness of night. Syaoran felt it too and looked around him. He looked at Sakura. She held her hands up to her ears and her eyes were empty. "Sakura?"

Sakura heard the leaves in the trees as the wind blew through them. She heard a little girl's giggles. Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again, seeing what she heard. A little girl, her hair up in pigtails, ran to a woman, supposedly her mother. The mother smiled but turned in Sakura's direction, staring at her with two emerald green colored eyes. Sakura looked behind her. A man, his eyes covered, walked up to the woman and her child. Their lips moved but no sound came from their mouths. Sakura widened her eyes when the man slapped the woman. 

The little girl went to her mother's aid and glared up at the man. The woman rose and protected her child. 

"Death..." The man turned slowly and smiled at Sakura, a wicked smile. "falls upon you, Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Sakura Cards."

"Sakura!!!" shouted Syaoran. Sakura snapped out of her trance and stared, confusingly, up at Syaoran. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know." There suddenly came screams from the house and Sakura and Syaoran looked in that direction. Suddenly, Eriol, followed by Kero in his true form and Yue, ran outside.

"Sakura!" shouted Kero. Before Sakura or Syaoran could turn around, someone grabbed Sakura and jumped away. 

"Sakura!!!" shouted Syaoran. Kerberos came over to Syaoran.

"Get on!" Syaoran revealed his sword and got on Kerberos. Eriol revealed his staff and used a spell to fly. They all went after the man who had kidnapped Sakura. They followed the man all the way to Penguin Park. Syaoran jumped down from Kerberos back and held his sword out. Eriol landed next to Syaoran, along with Yue. The man looked back and turned toward the huge cherry blossom tree. The man grabbed Sakura and they went through a black hole within the tree. Sakura held her hand out toward Syaoran before she completely vanished.

"Syaoran!" She vanished and all four of them followed. In a flash, Syaoran, Eriol, Kerberos and Yue fell down to earth again. They looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Syaoran.

"It looks like we've been sent into the future," said Eriol.

"The future?!" 

"Sure looks the same as the present to me," said Kero. Kero transformed back into his little form and landed on Eriol's shoulder.

"Why are you on my shoulder and not Li's?" asked Eriol, smiling.

"You know perfectly well why," said Kero. Eriol smiled more. Yue transformed back into Yukito and Eriol changed his staff back into a key while Syaoran put away his sword. 

"Seems a bit too quiet around here," said Syaoran. "Can you sense Sakura's power?"

"No, there seems to be a wall, blocking her aura," said Kero. 

"My other self can't sense her either," said Yukito. Syaoran sighed.

"It seems faint but there is an aura," said Eriol. 

"Where is it?" asked Syaoran. Eriol leaded the way and they followed. Eriol stopped and all of them stared at the house.

"This is Sakura's house," they all said in unison. 

" It sure didn't change," said Kero. 

"You're always late!"

"Am not!"

The door of the house opened and a 7 year old girl with short, light brown colored hair and jade-green colored eyes came out, followed by a 10 year old boy with messy brown colored hair and emerald green colored eyes. 

"Face it Ying Fa, you always sleep in all the time," he said.

"Leave me alone Oniichan," growled Ying Fa. The door opened more and a beautiful woman with long tan, light brown colored hair and emerald green colored eyes appeared. 

"Sakura?" said Syaoran out loud. The woman looked up at Syaoran and her gaze saddened a little.

"Syaoran..."

* * *

Yukimi: I think I'm stuck now.

Kero: How can you be stuck!?

Yukimi: I don't know! I don't know what to type next!

Syaoran: You had to end it there.

Yukimi: Writers block ok.

Sakura: Everyone wants to know what happens to me and who my kidnapper is.

Eriol: Not to mention what was up with Sakura and her kids.

Yukito: And why they are in the future.

Ying Fa: Along with what was up with that scene of a man, a mother and her child Sakura saw.

Yukimi: Fine, I'll try to continue.

Everyone: Alright! Yahoo!

Yukimi: You heard me! To all the readers out there, I'll try to finish this fanfic!

BACK


End file.
